Recovering from Love
by Embrylicious
Summary: "Grr!" Nathan jumped out from behind a tree instantly and I punched Nathan out of reflexes. "You're paying for my hospital bill."I hissed..."What!You're the one who punched me!"..."Yeah. And if you don't be careful, I'll kick you too!"
1. A Diamond Dog

**My Playlist:  
>I Caught Myself - Paramore<br>Leave Out all the Rest - Linkin Park  
>Gotta be Somebody - Nickelback<br>Fake It - Seether  
>Rocketeer - Far East Movement<br>Gernade - Bruno Mars**

**Chapter 1!  
>New Story!<br>R&R please!  
>It'll make me update faster.<br>FYI.  
>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•<strong>

"So? What do you think?" my best friend, Bridgette asked.

"Um. Yeah. Sounds cool." I quickly said. I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Ugh! If I tell you again will you listen this time?" she pleaded.

"Fine. Repeat." I chuckled.

"Okay. Well. I was thinking you and I should go shopping next weekend!"she smiled bright.

"Umm. Can I get back to you on that?" I laughed. I never really cared much for shopping, yeah, it wasn't the worst, but I'd rather spend $40 on a movie.

"Carson! _Pleeeaasssseeee_!"she begged.

"Fine. But I'll pretty much be on idle the whole time." I laughed. "And you **KNOW** I hate the name Carson!"

"Okay! Okay!"she laughed. "Calm down, Megan."

Yeah. My whole name was Carson Megan Rivera. Thank **GOD** my parents decided against having my middle name be Adell.

"Thank you! Sheesh! Now was that **SO** hard?" I laughed.

"Yes. It was."she smirked at me, making me stick my tongue out at her, which of course just made us both laugh. "Ugh. Can I crash at your house tonight Megs?"

Megs was what she usually called me. "Sure. My dad's workin' late tonight so she should be gone for the most part." he was a cop in Forks.

"Thanks! My sister is visiting from college for the week and she annoys the crap outta me!" Bridgette laughed a little.

"What? Alexis is awesome! How can she annoy you?" I questioned.

"Easy, she brought her boyfriend."she sipped on a 7-up she got from my fridge.

"Oh. Is he cute? Is somebody jealous!" I teased.

"Ew! No! He's a scrawny and looks like a **ABSOLUTE** and **COMPLETE** nerd!"she faked gaged.

"Yeah. I was just joking anyways! I know who you're crushing on! And have **BEEN** crushing on for some time now!" I just laughed.

"So what? Seth is hot!" she laughed along right with me.

"Well, he's still part of the Uley Gang so I don't like him, so I do not approve which means you can't date him!" I teased her in a motherly tone.

"Yes Mother! Only behind your back I'll date him!"she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

I would _**NEVER EVER**_ admit this out loud, but the guys in Sam Uley's gang were like **REALLY** fit, and not to mention very hot. I smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Ah. Nothing. Just remembered something funny." I made it sound like nothing.

"Kays! Well! We are **STILL** going shopping this weekend got it!"she asked.

I hit my foot softly on the floor, but just loud enough so it'd make a noise. "Shit! I think I twisted my ankle! I don't think I can!" I laughed as I teased her.

"Yeah right! Keep that up and I'll lock you out of your own house so you'll have to sleep in the dog house!"she laughed, but was serious.

"Phht! I slept in there before. Wasn't that bad!" I grinned at her.

"Yeah! Because you're an idiot!" Brigette rolled her eyes.

"No. Because I was makin' sure the newborn puppies weren't going to find yet **ANOTHER** way out of the fence and get lost somewhere!" I defended myself.

That was true. Two years ago, my puppy Ali had puppies with our neighbor's dog Kodi, and she had 8 puppies! We kept 1 of them, male, and named him Bear. Our neighbor kept 2 of the puppies also and then moved away a year later. Ali and Bear were both mutts. They had timber wolf, gray wolf, malamute, and some others too. Needless to say, they were wolves. And Bridgette got one and named her Senna.

"Yeah whatever."she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" I teased.

Yeah, a lot of our friendship was teasing each other, but it was better than kindergarten, when we hated each other. No joke. We met in kindergarten and hated each other from day one, then in first grade, we were best friends the first day. Weird, but we were little so we probably hated each other from stealing Teddy Grahms from one another.

"Shit. Yes actaully I do. I have to work today. See ya!" Bridgette grabbed her bag then ran out the door.

"Peace!" I called just before my front door shut.

This would probably give me time to do homework that I put off. I walked to my room and grabbed my books off my book shelf, sitting by it was some nail polish. I grabbed it and then sat on my bed with my books and the nail polish.

I kept trying to do the work, but I got a headache after the first words, so 20 minutes later, I gave up, grabbed my nail polish, and started painting my nails black with sparkles on the top so it looked like silver.

I walked downstairs and grabbed an ibuprofen out of the medicene cabinet, and swollowed it with a cup of water.

"Hey Car."my little brother, who was 16 walked in the house.

"Ugh. Megan! I swear, is it against the law to call me that?" I asked.

"Sorry. Meg." John held up his hands in a defensive way.

"S'okay. What were you doin'?" I asked.

"Hanging out with some friends."he shrugged and started digging through the cabinets and fridge.

"You mean that abnoxious Uley?" I hissed.

"He's a good guy once you get to know him Megan."he frowned at me.

"So, what you're saying is, he's an asshole until you're all buddy buddy with him?" I smirked.

"Whatever Megan." John grabbed a bag of chips and started walking away.

"I'm sorry John. You **KNOW** I don't like him. He's bad news. I really wish you wouldn't hang out with him." I made John turn around.

"I'm sorry. I can't."he walked away.

I looked at the window and gasped. It was a miricle! It was **ACTUALLY** sunny out today! I grabbed my cell phone then ran out the front door. Ah! It was truely amazing. I decided to go to my cousin's house, Ronnie and Nathan. We weren't actually cousins, but we called each other that since we knew each other since we came out of the hospitial. What was cool was that Ronnie was 17, I was 16, Nathan was 15 and John was 14. Kinda weird, but cool.

I took a short cut through the woods, like always. The short cut was still 2 miles long, but it's better than walking the road which was 5 miles. I would have took the car, but my dad grounded me for sneaking out one night.

I ran through the woods at a steady pace, being careful not to trip in to anything. I usually didn't, but every now and then I did.

As I was running I barley noticed the thorns scraping at my legs. I should have worn pants instead of these damn capri shorts.

I reached their house in about 17 minutes cause I walked partial of the way. I knocked on their cabin door and when no one answered I peeked my head in the door. "Hey Kathy." I smiled. That was their mom.

"Hey Megan! Come in!"she smiled and got up to give me a hug.

"Hey! Your twins here?" I laughed. Ronnie and Nathan were about the same height and did a lot of things together so I called them twins, although they didn't look too much alike.

"Yeah. They're up there."she pointed up to a ladder.

I looked up and I could see their beds and dresser along with them sitting on the floor. Their parents lived in a trailer next to the cabin.

I climbed up the ladder. "Sup Ernie and Nate?" I laughed. I don't know why, but I started to call Ronnie, Ernie.

"Shut up Car." Ronnie laughed. He hated being called Ernie by me, nobody else called him it.

"What's up with you Mongo?" I asked Nathan. He had red hair so everyone called him either Gingy, or Mongo, like from Shrek 2, Mongo was my favorite though.

"Nothin. Tired." Nathan sighed.

I sat down across from them on the floor since they were sitting on the floor too. "Why'd you guys move your stuff up here?" I asked. Their stuff used to be downstairs but it was roomier more down there now though.

"We got the X-Box Kinnect. We needed more space." Ronnie shrugged.

"Dude. You sound awful. What happened?" I asked.

"Ah. Just a littler fever. Nothing a little hiking can't fix." he laughed. Ronnie always loved hiking.

"Yeah. We went hiking this morning." Nathan added.

I heard the door shut then saw Kathy leaving.

"Hey you guys got any good food?" I climbed down the ladder. I didn't eat much for breakfast.

"Nope. Not anything good unless you wanna go to the trailer and use the stove." Nathan chuckled.

"Well imma steal one of your sodas." I grabbed a root beer and climbed back up.

A few minutes of talking then Kathy walked back in. "Why don't you guys go outside and get some vitamin c?" Kathy asked.

"You guys wanna go for a hike?" I asked.

"Sure. But Jade is supposed to be here in a few, so we'd have to wait." Ronnie said.

"Jade's comin?" I asked with a smile. She was in my grade and we were pretty good friends.

"Yep!" Kathy smiled and looked up at us. She had to get to the wall to see us since the cabin was small. It consisted of a firewood stove, a fridge, a table, a computer, a washer, a dryer, tv, and guinea pig cage all in one small cabin.

I always had liked their house. It reminded me of like a surfer's house, and all. Also Kathy was pretty cool with anything the boys did. I wish my mom was like that, but mostly wished I still had her because she died giving birth to Garrett.

As if on cue, a car pulled up. "That must be her." Kathy smiled and walked out the door. One of their dogs followed.

Ronnie and Nathan had a lot of dogs. Different kinds too, like 7 dogs total. They had two love doves, and two guinea pigs. Plus a pond loaded with giagantic fish. No really. Once they caught like a 5'5" fish in there.

"I wonder which one of you Jade has a crush on now." I laughed. Jade had a crush on Ronnie, then on Nathan, then on someone else, now we don't know. "I'm hoping neither since you two are skirt chasers." I laughed at insulting them. They were little hormone crazied teenage boys, luckil Nathan was still a virgin though.

"Whatever."they both said.

"I guess 'whatever' is the word of the day since I heard it 3 times in 45 minutes." I laughed.

"Yeah. That's because you can't go a day with out insulting somebody." Nathan smirked and Jade walked in the door.

"Yeah I have actually when I was playing sick so I slept all day!" I laughed. "Hey Jay!" I smiled and she crawled up the ladder.

"Hey Megan-" she started but I cut her off.

"Thank you!" I laughed.

"Um okay then." she chuckled, not knowing what to think.

"So hiking now?" Ronnie asked as he looked at Jade.

"Yeah sure." she answered.

"Don't fall on your face...again." I laughed as I teased her.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." she mumbled.

"Four!" I laughed and walked down the ladder.

Jade just looked at me curiously then decided to forget it. We walked around their pond and up a steep hill up to a tree. I sat on the first branch as they climbed up to the 2nd or 3rd one.

"So. What's up with John?" Nathan asked.

"He's part of the 'Uley Clan' now." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious?" Jade's eyes opened in shock.

Jade used to dispise Uley since Brady joined him. Then a few months later, what does he do? He joins them.

I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice at the moment because I probably would have just started hissing about it to them.

"Well, we cannot join them. Agreed?" Ronnie asked.

"I think we already crossed that bridge." I chuckled.

"Okay. Well. Let's go to the toppled tree." Nathan told Ronnie.

"Okay." Lexie smiled. We started walking slowly down the hill since none of us want to fall.

It took us awhile to walk over there since we had to go up hill, go down hill, climb down a bank, walk in water, and more.

When we got there it was a giant tree on its side on the ground, except for in the middle. There was at least 20 feet down.

"C'mon." Nathan gestured to it.

"What? I'm crossing that! I like staying alive thank you!" I whined.

"I crossed it before." Ronnie stood by Nathan. "So has he."

"Well. I'm not an idiot." I laughed.

"I agree with Megan. I'm not crossing that." Jade said.

"Okay. Then we'll leave you here." Nathan grinned.

"Fine. I'll cross." Jade hesitated.

"Yeah. I'll find another way." I laughed.

"It's like way down there." Ronnie pointed down the hill.

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon." I smirked and started walking down the hill.

It was all either steep, or steeper. I quickly climbed down, looking up at the log. I saw a piece of root that was like 5 feet away so I walked to it and tried to climb up. I was barley suceeding. I heard a snap in the woods from a twig. I rolled my eyes. Typicial Ronnie and Nathan. Try to scare me. Whatever.

"Haha." I rolled my eyes again then got up from the ledge.

I heard another snap. A little further away now. This actually frightned me some, since bears had been reported out here.

I started walking with it to where they should be while trying to listen closely.

"Grr!" Nathan jumped out from behind a tree instantly and I punched Nathan out of reflexes.

"God damn it Nathan!" I don't know wether I said that because he scared me, or because pain shook through my hand. But I did. "You're paying for my hospital bill." I hissed. I didn't need to go to the hospital, and I wasn't, I just said that.

"What! You're the one who punched me!"he laughed and rubbed his jaw bone.

"Yeah. And if you don't be careful, I'll kick you too!"

"I **TOLD** you that you shouldn't scare her!" Jade partially laughed by a tree.

"Yeah. Now he knows from experience!" I teased, cradling my hand.

"Yeah. I sooo learned my lesson." Nathan said sarcasticly and laughed.

So the rest of the time we were hiking was pretty good from that point, except for my fingers hurt like hell. I'd probably have to get a split for one or two of them. I knew that because I played soccer and basketball and one person always found a way to either hurt their shins or fingers in a game.

"Oh you guys should see our new puppy. Maya _**{A/N (May-UH)} **_" Ronnie told Jade and I as we were sitting in their cabin at the table.

"I'll take her from Mom." Nathan said and went out the door barefoot to the trailer. He was always barefoot if he was walking right around his house even though there were sharp rocks.

About a minute later he came in hold a brown puppy. "Awe! She so cute!" I walked over and started petting her.

"She has a little pitbull in her and she's part labrador." Nathan told Jade and I. "And she has a diamond right here on her chest." Nathan said, lifting her up some.

It was a smallish diamond, but it was shaped almost perfectly. And Lexie and I pretty much died over that puppy's cuteness.

•**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**End of Chapter One.  
>So now you know her best friend! :D<br>Her 'pretty much' cousins  
>And another friend<br>Plus her brother  
>&amp; Bridgette's sister<br>R&R  
>Hope you like the taster!<strong>


	2. Apple and Orange

**Playlist:**

**1. Stuck like Glue by Sugarland 2. Blow by Ke$ha 3. Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars 4. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne 4. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield 5. Fuckin Perfect by P!nk 6. Take a Bow by Rihanna 7. S&M by Rihanna 8. Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry 9. Crushcrushcrush by Paramore 10. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

**Here's Chapter 2 for you! :D**

**Oh I am soooooo excited for the summer! xD I'm going to a summer camp! (for the first time) They have kayaking, swimming, hiking, ceramics, bonfires, beaches, && soooo much more! :3 I'm so excited! Unfortunatly it'll be for 3 weeks in June & July, so I won't be able to update then! Dx We have to be in tents so I'm pretty sure that I can't charge m compute & there's no internet service...just using common sence here. xD haha But I'm sooooo excited! :D The camp is called Plantation Farm Camp (odd & dumb name, I know) but it has real cool activites on the list! One of my reviewers should go and we can chill out together xD Lol It's in Cali! (where I am a current resident of x3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga and have no connection with S. Meyer -tear-**

**Anyways! I know I bore you with author's notes, so on with the story shall we? :D**

**Chapter 2**

_Midnight Meat Train. Non-scary scary movie. Pretty bad ass though. Has a good plot._ I sighed and threw a piece at Bridgette's face. "Ugh. I'm bored." I sighed.

"Then watch the movie!" she growled at me, talking over the movie.

"Ugh. No. I'll be back soon."

"What could you _possibly_ do at-" she glanced at the time,"2 AM?"

"I _could_ do a lot of things. But I just so happen to be getting some fresh air. Now shut up and watch your movie!" I laughed. She simply rolled her eyes at me then looked back at the screen.

I walked outside onto my porch. It was pitch black, except for the small cresent moon floating in the sky. It was chill outside, but not enough to make me shiver. I took a deep breath in. I hated breathing warm or hot air, in face, it was hard for me. I was so used to the cold, it helped me breath better. I sat on a bench and started staring at the clouds that kept covering up the moon, then letting it shine again. I loved the night more than the day, mostly because it was quiet, and gave me a chance to think about everything and everyone. About what I wanted to do when I was out of high school, which I still didn't know yet. I wanted to be a fashion designer, or a chef, but I was all too shy about it. Bridgette was my best friend and she didn't even know. A lot people would call me independent or out going, but I could never find up the courage to even talk about these, since my dad wanted me to be a doctor so much. The reason why was because my mother was a doctor.

I sighed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and I saw Bridgette. "You okay?" she asked, the sat down in a chair next to me.

"Uh, yeah why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You've been sitting out here for an hour." she almost said that like it was a question.

"What? I've only been out here for like 5 minutes." I defended.

"No. Look." Bridgette pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and showed me the time. _2:17AM._

"Holy crap! I must have fallen asleep." I rubbed my eyes that started to feel droopy.

"Apparently. C'mon. Let's go to bed. I'm tired as hell too!" she laughed.

"Okay." We went to my room and I let her sleep on my bed and I slept on the loveseat in my room, which I had bought 2 years ago. It was lilac colored, which went well with my room. My room had deep purple walls, white ceiling, dark & light blue bed spread, and a light light blue carpert.

I felt something poke me. I didn't open my eyes since I was way too tired. I felt it again. "Knock it off." I growled. I heard a giggle then it happened again. "One more time, and you will personally meet my fist." I hissed as I held up one finger when I said 'one'. It happened another time, the I turned around to see Bridge sitting there with a stupid grin casted upon her face. "Fuck you. What time is it?" I sat up.

"9:34." she simply replied.

"Why in hell would you wake me up at 9 in the damn morning when I don't have to be up?"

"Actually, 9:30," she retorted, "and yes you do!"

"Uh huh. And why would that be?"

"Because I wanted some food, but you rearranged everything in the kitchen!" Yeah. She knew where like everything in my house was.

"No we didn't. There's no food." I laughed.

"What!"

"Nnnnnooooooo foooooddddddd." I said slowly to her with a smirk.

"Then get changed. We're going to the diner to get some freakin' pancakes!" she laughed. I agreed and quickly got changed. We headed to the diner in La Push. It was pretty small, but the breakfast was amazing.

"I still can't believe you woke me up this morning." I rested my head down on the counter.

"Well, now you get pancakes for it!" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked. I recognized her as Rachel Black. She had just moved back a few months ago from the University of Seattle. Now she was apparently dateing Paul Lahote, one of Uley's deciples.

"Yes, I'll have 3 waffles with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs with orange juice. Oh! And toast. Whole grain please!" Brigde smiled. The waitress nodded then turned to me.

"And I'll have 2 blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and some apple juice please."

"Okay. Is that it?" she asked with a plesent smile. I nodded to her and she left into the kitchen.

"Apple juice is better." I grinned.

"No way! Orange is where it's at!" Bridgette laughed.

"Apple."

"Orange."

And that continued until Rachel came back with our drinks. "Your order will be with you shortly." she smiled and walked away.

"Orange!" Bridgette laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Apple!" I took a big gulp of it the grimanced at her. That went on till our food came to our table, since we were shouting those two fruits at each other. We ate pretty quickly then paid for it and left. "Where to now Gette?" I laughed. That was another nickname for her that I called her. Bridge and Jette. I had some others too.

"I know!" she plastered a giant grin on her face. "Shopping!" she giggled.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

"You promised!" she giggled and dragged me to her car. "You will either go willingly, or I will use the force!" she laughed, copying Star Wars.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and got in with her.

"What do you think!" she giggled, coming out of the dressing room with a tan-ish, pale, strapless dress.

"Not bad." I smiled. It looked good with her long legs and brown, long, curly hair. "You should get it."

"Not before you get one!" she smiled brighter.

"Damn it. Son of bitch!" I frowned. I only liked wearing dresses when I was 6. I quickly got over it.

"Too bad. You are getting one wether you like it or not!" Bridgette waved her finger at me.

At the end, she ended up getting her way. She forcably made me get a purple and white stapless dress, **(A/N both dresses are up on my profile) **which I'd hate to admit, that I kinda liked the dress. Scary stuff right?

We wandered around Port Angeles some more, and she bought more stuff. Luckily I had charged my iPod, so I was listening to music the whole time.

We had gotten back from Port Angeles around 5pm, so I went home, as did she, since we both had to go to school tomorrow.

I got home and no food was cooking or anything. I sighed, then texted my dad to pick up some stuff from the store so I could make spegetti, since it was pretty easy. John then walked in the door. "Hey Sis. Where were ya today?" he asked.

"Port Angeles. Bridgette dragged me along shopping." I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"What fun that must have been." he said sarcasticly.

"Total joy." I smirked. "And she talked me into getting a dress."

John's eyes widened some. "Really?" he laughed. I nodded. "I never thought I'd see the say!" he teased. I rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

We actually had an easy going and laid back conversation. When Dad arrived with the groceries, I quickly made dinner for us 3. It was a pretty boring dinner, except for watching John hork down 3 helpings of it. Which both amused me, and astonished me.

I went upstairs and quickly took a hot shower, dried my hair, brushed me teeth, then laid down in bed. It was 8:19 when I deided to look at the clock. I could never get to sleep this early. I went outside and sat on the porch, just like I had last night. The moon was slightly bigger, but you could barely notice that.

_*Nothing compares to, the quiet ending alone._

_Just the one to, unless you're counting on._

_That never happened, I guess I'm dreamin' again._

_Let's be more than, this*_

My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered it, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Megs." Bridgette said. "There's a party up at Jade's tonight. Her parents are outta town. They left earlier today. You goin'?"

I thought about it for a second, "Sure. Why not?"

"Great!" she giggled. "And wear that dress I bought you or so help me God-"

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it!" I laughed as I interupted her.

"Kay! Bye!"

"Peace." I got up and walked into the living room where my dad was watching a game show. "I'm going to bed early tonight. Night Dad."

"Night Sweetie." he replied. He loved game shows, just so he could prove he was smarter than them.

I quickly got changed into my dress and put on a pair of white leggings underneath. I grabbed my jacket and purse, and put m shoes in it. I opened my window and climbed onto the tree that was next to it, then jumped down. I slipped on my heels and walked a little a was from my house. I saw Bridgette's car waiting for me so she could drive me to Jade's house.

We arrived a few minutes later and it was apparent that a lot of people had shown up already.

**So you'll find out what happens NEXT chapter! Aren't I just the worst? Lol R&R**


	3. Books and Bruises

**Name: Carson Megan Rivera**

**Age: 17**

**Grade: Junior**

**Best Friend: Bridgette [Age: 17]**

**(Almost) Cousins: Nathan [Age: 16] & Ronnie Trel [Age: 18]**

**Carson's Sibilings: John [Age: 15]**

**I know, I changed it.**

**Bridgette's Sibilings: Alexis**

**Other Friends: Jade, Wyatt, Haley, Lane, Luke, Mia, Blake, Brian & Brittany [All 16-18]**

**Nathan & Ronnie's Mom: Kathy**

_**That was to clear it out a bit. I noticed in my last 2 chapters I screwed up on some things, (actually I failed BAAAADDDDDD on the last chapter lmao)which made me laugh. Forgive me, I have no spellcheck lol and I'm pretty sure I didn't read over it since I put 'me teeth' in one part by mistake lol. Well, read up on my profile about why it's been harder for me to update. It's after the links of this story I put up.**_

**Playlist:**

**If I Was You (OMG) by Far East Movement**

**E.T. by Katy Perry**

**The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by P!nk**

**Down On Me by Jeremih**

**Mission Impossible by Rehab (lol)**

**Till The World Ends (Remix) by Britney Spears**

**S&M by Rhianna**

**See You Go by 3OH!3**

**Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO**

**Who Says by Selena Gomez (I don't usually listen to her music, but I like her new songs)**

**:o As I was typing the playlist, I was moving my big toe back & forth, rocking out to music (lol) and it did a popping sound everytime! :o It stopped though :( lol OH WELL!**

**Imma bitch though Dx**

**Oh...you agree?**

**Well...fine then xD haha**

**Do I own Twilight? :D**

**No. .**

_**...Okay then...And with that, onto **_**Chapter 3! **_**lol**_

Bridgette parked the car and we both got out. She was wearing a tight, blue, strapless dress, so there was a lot of eyes on her as we walked in, but she didn't seem to mid or notice that much. **(A/N The picture is on my profile). **I saw some people in the pool, on the couch, upstairs, everywhere really. "Catch up with you later." I told Bridgette.

I sat by the pool and stuck my feet in. I loved swimming. "Whoa! Don't fall in!" Ronnie laughed as he jerked me forward, pretending to push me in.

"Ronnie, one day, one day, I will get revenge on you!" I laughed and he sat next to me, placing his feet in the water too.

"Good luck with that Meggy." he laughed. "So what are you doin here? I thought you were grounded?"

"Was. Am. Two words. Snuck. Out." I laughed.

"Oh, that makes sence."

I liked talking to Ronnie. He was truthfully one of my best friends. No I didn't like him as anything more than that. Suddenly a giant splash came in from the pool. Somebody had jumped in, spraying me an Ronnie with water. "Yeah. That was perfect." I replied sarcastically with a laugh. I stood up. "Catch up with ya later Ron." I said and walked inside.

I walked into the bathroom and whiped my face off then walked into the living room of the house, where I saw some nine-ers dancing oddly, on purpose of course, to The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. **(A/N lol had to put that in there) **I quickly laughed without any hesitation, then walked towards a crowded couch, filled with some of my friends. I walked over and sat at an empty spot and draped my legs over one of my friends, named Cory. "You don't mind if I use you as a leg rest do you?" I asked with a laugh.

"No." he smiled with a shrug.

"Good. I wasn't going to move them anyways." I laughed. I always used people for my personal leg rest. Some more people who were sitting on the couch or sitting by it were Wyatt, Haley, Lane, Luke, Mia, Blake, Brian, and Brittany. "Where's Bridgette?" Brian asked.

"The world may never know." I smirked, "Somewhere around here."

"Well, I'm bored." Blake stood up. "What do ya say we go throw a freshman in the pool, Wyatt?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Why not?" Wyatt got up and laughed, and started walking with Blake.

"What odd ones." Haley laughed and shook her head.

I glanced around, and say Bridgette talking to somebody next to the doorway. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the person who was talking to her. No-it couldn't be-

"I think it's, Seth Clearwater?" Haley said, more of a question actually.

I got up and walked towards Bridgette, then tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Bridgette, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her.

"Can it wait?" she asked, then looked at Seth, then right back to me again.

"Nope." I smiled and dragged her away.

Bridgette glared at me, "One second,Seth." she smiled at him. "Ugh what is it?" she whined, as soon as we got out of hearing distance.

"Were you just talking to Seth? Clearwater?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, I _was._" she glared again, "And I told you it would happen." she grinned.

"I distinctly remember you saying a 'couple' not 'talking'." I laughed.

"Whatever. I still said it would. Now I'm going to get back to him before he leaves." she turned around and hurried back to Seth. I was surprised that Seth actually talked to someone other than the deciples. I walked back to the couch, and saw that Mia had taken my spot. I shrugged and sat down on her lap. "I want a pony for Christmas." I laughed.

"Too bad." she laughed, pushing me gently off of her. Next thing I saw coming through the door, was Brian soaking wet, and Wyatt was following him with a grin, also soaking wet. "Should I ask?"

"Idiot here pushed me in, so I pulled him in." Brian gave Wyatt a playful shove with a laugh. I stood up and gave Wyatt a high-five.

"Good job." I laughed, as I told Wyatt, then sat on the arm of the couch.

**~~The Next Day~~**

So school wasn't to entertaining so far, but then again, when was it?

I walked into the lunch room and grabbed a couple of pieces of pizza as my lucnh, then sat next to Bridgette, since there was nobody else at our table yet becasue we were usually one of the firsts ones in the cafeteria.

**(A/N I have a blood blister Dx Just thought I should tell you that lol)**

"Hey Bridgette, how's you and your boyfriend so far?" I teased with a slight laugh.

Bridgette went flush red,"He's not my boyfriend. Yet." Her smile rose.

"Yep I know!" I laughed.

"Meggaaaannnn." she flutter her eyelashs fast and has a big toothy smile.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Seth just signaled me over to his table. Come with me? Pleeeaaaasssseeee!"

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes! C'mon! I'll owe you big time!" she begged.

"Fine." I sighed and got up, then walked over to the table with her, unlucky for me, there were enoughs spots open for me and her to sit, and there was 5 other people sitting at it too, not including Seth.

**(A/N I popped the blister! It bugged me too much. Lol I guess I wanted you to know that too! xD)**

"This is my friend Megan, Seth." she smiled to him. I just waved and he glanced at me with a smile then turned back to her.

"Bridgette, Megan, this is my friends, Collin, Brady, Quil, Jared, and Kim." she introduced us.

I meerly just smiled and said, "Hi," then sat down. Brady and Collin, Jared and Kim, and Seth and Bridgette all went into conversations with each other. Quil was just horking down his food, which made me laugh.

"What?" he said, after I had been laughing for a minute or so. Half of a french fry fell out of his mouth, which just made me laugh more.

"You act like it's the last food on Earth." I chuckled, then returned to my plate of food. Quil was done about a minute later, because he was pretty much just _swallowing_ his food. "Does he always eat like that?" I raised an eyebrow as I directed the question to Collin or Brady.

"Sometimes. He had to do some studying for a test though." Brady told me.

"Yeah, or else he'll fail." Collin laughed.

Right behind Collin, I saw Ronnie, signaling for me to go talk to him. "You guys want my food?" I had barley touched it. I wasn't that hungry.

"Yeah!" the both said at the same time.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria with Ronnie. "You're one of _them_ now or something?" he hissed.

"No. Why the hell would I be?" I said, just as harsh.

"You were just sitting with them."

"Only because Bridgette really likes Seth, so she wanted me to be there, just incase she said something dumb. Besides. I swore I wouldn't. And I'm not. Thanks for the trust, Trel." I growled. Even more on his last name.

I started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm. "Sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I haven't been feeling myself lately, and I guess since you had already said you wouldn't it got me ticked off that I thought you would join them." he apologized.

"Well are we clear about it now?" I was still mad. Ronnie let go of my arm, then I walked to my locker. _I wonder what I'd be like to skip the rest of school. _I've never skipped half a day of school before. I've skipped whole days and periods, but not half of a day. _Oh well. Maybe another day._ I sighed and shoved my bag in my locker.

"Carson Megan Rivera! How could you ditch me like that?" Bridgette was right next to my locker when I closed it, which made me jump.

"Well, you didn't notice I was gone." I said, and sat on the floor, leaning on a wall. I liked sitting in the hallway better than standing. Every now and then I could 'accidently' trip people. They'd never _actually_ fall though.

"Yeah I did. Why would I be here?"

I thought for a second. "Seth had to do something."

"How do you always do that?" she was annoyed and sat next to me.

"What?"

"Almost always knowing what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling?"

I shrugged. Truth was, I observed people quickly. Even if their face was expressionless, I could tell if they were happy or not. I was right about 80% of the time though. Another truth was, that's how I knew all of Bridgette's secrets, though I would never dare to say a word about one to anybody, even if we started to hate each other or if my life depended on it. Bridgette on the other hand thought she knew a lot of my secrets, but she probably only knows a few. I was very secretive, believe it or not.

"Well, guess what!" Bridgette said excited.

"Unicorns are real and they barf hot dogs and poop out rainbows." I guessed, odviously being sarcastic.

"Uh...no. Seth wants to hang out after school with me!" she said excited.

"So there's no unicorns?" I acted sad, badly on purpose. She just looked at me with a slight glare. "Kidding! Sheesh!" I laughed. "That's great, Bridgette!"

"I know!" her smile widened. "I can't wait!" Bridgette saw Seth walking towards them in the hallway. "Oh! Gotta go!" she smiled then walked over to him.

I was glad that she finally caught Seth's attention. They would make a cute couple.

I walked over to Jade, who was standing by her locker with her iPod in her ears. I tapped on her shoulder. "Hey M." yeah, she called me M too.

"What'cha listening to?" I asked.

"Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO." Jade laughed.

"That's an awesome song." I laughed.

We continued with small chat, until the bell rang. I grabbed a book and notebook out of my locker then started to walk slowly to my next class.

_I wonder if Seth likes Bridgette. Like if he'll ask her out. She'd probably be bouncing off the walls with excitement! If I liked someone and they asked me out, I would too!_ I laughed almost silently. _Bridgette Clearwater._ I smiled, knowing she'd smack my shoulder if I said that to her._ She knows she'd like it though!_ I then had a smug grin on my face.

I smacked into something and fell on the ground. Did I run into a wall or something? Or an opening door? _Shit. That hurt! _I saw someone bending down, grabbing my books for me. "Are you okay?" they asked, and offered their arm out to help me up.

"Um, yeah. I think I'm going to have a bruise on my arm now." it took me a second to reply. I stood up by myself, declining the arm held out.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." he quickly said, and gently handed me my books.

"It's okay." I smiled lightly and met eye contact with him.

_His eyes were deep chocolate brown color. Most people had brown eyes at La Push but his were...so much different. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. His hair was dark brown, near the color of black. His hair was cut short, a tad messy, but looked silky smooth. Every feature of him was beautiful. He was tall, probably 6'7" or 6'5". He had musles bulging out of his dark blue t-shirt, and was wearing cut-off jeans. Those would be nice for summer...somewhere else. The only thing was, this man, was one of Sam Uley's deciples. It was Embry Call._

The late bell rang, which quickly snapped me out of my trance. "Great. I'm late." I sighed and started walking towards class.

"Wait. You could just skip class, with me." he smiled lightly.

I turned around and he walked over to me quickly. "And I assume that's what you're doing?" I smiled back.

"Nope. I'm a senior. I did most of my nessicary **(A/N definatly a spell check lol) **classes when I could. I only have five classes a day."

"Well I am a junior, so I only have one free period. Plus I have a test this period." I informed him and started walking to class again.

"You could just take it another day." Embry caught up with me. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"You won't give up unless I skip class will you?" I asked, although I was also teasing. He nodded, smiling at me. "I'm Megan."

"I like that name, Megan." he smiled. "I'm Embry."

"I know." I lightly laughed, as we stopped outside of the classroom.

"You do?" his eyebrows raised questionably, but he had a huge smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't everyone? Well, I should go." Truth be told, I didn't _want_ to go, but I wouldn't admit it. I actually didn't have a test either.

"What period do you have free?" he asked before I reached for the door handle.

_6th period! NEXT PERIOD!_ I shouted in my head. We had 7 periods a day. One was study hall, but I never counted that as a free period.

"Maybe you'll find out later." I smiled.

"I hope I do. Good luck on the test." Embry smiled at me as I walked into the classroom.

"Miss Rivera. You're late. Do you have a good explimation?" my teacher, Mrs. Parkinson asked me.

"No. I'm sorry." I quickly walked to the back of the classroom, where the only seat open was.

I couldn't pay attention, even if I tried I couldn't. Embry just seemed to keep slipping into my mind. When I was writing notes, I accidently wrote his name.

_I won't be joining them if I talk to Embry. Just associating with them. I can still be with my friends and be friends with Embry._

The class was surprisingly longer than I had expected. Each minuted seemed to drag on. You don't know how relieved I was when the bell finally rang. I walked quickly out of class, I was normally one of the first people in and out of class. Just one thing about me.

"How was the test." Embry asked, as he popped up beside me. I jumped a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

"It's okay. Honestly, I didn't actually have a test, I just said that as an excuse." I admitted, blushing a little, as I walked towards my locker. "I skipped that period Friday, so if I skipped today it would have looked suspicious." I lightly chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Which period is a free period? Maybe we could hang out?" he asked, yet again.

"This period is free for me, and I could skip study hall." I smiled up at him. I'm usually with my friend Bridgette at a picnic table though this period, so I'll either have to tell her I'm going to be talking to you, or you'll have to come along with me." I told him.

"Which ever you prefer. Where is it?" Embry's smile grew.

"I guess I'll let her choose. It's at a secret location on school grounds." I laughed. "A few friends and I put a few picnic tables behind a couple of boulders, and there's no cameras over there, so it's a secret location." I told him with a laugh, as I swapped my books for my bag.

"Very sneaky." he agreed, as we started to walk outside to it.

When we got there, Bridgette was talking to Seth. I smiled.

"Hey, Megan, and Embry?" Seth looked a little confused then mouthed something to Embry, and he nodded. It looked like he mouthed something like 'Turkey.' I'm awful at reading lips though.

I grabbed a blanket out of my bag and laid it on the ground, next to the boulder, since I didn't want to butt into any conversation of Seth and Bridgette. Vice versa too.

"Looks like you're always prepared for out here." Embry smiled, then sat down on the blanket after I did.

"Always." I smiled. Bridgette and Seth got back into a coversation of their own. I looked at my arm where I had ran into Embry earlier. A bruise was already formed.

"Did I do that?" Embry's face turned into sadness. I hated how he was so sad over it, it made me sad too. He lightly held up my arm around the bruise.

"It doesn't hurt, besides, it was my fault too." I smiled, hoping it would lighten him up. I lied about it not hurting though, it actually did hurt if I touched it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I quickly said yes.

Hoping to change the subject, I grabbed a bag of smartfood popcorn out of my bag. It was my favorite popcorn. "Do I smell food?" Seth's eyes like bulged out of his head. Making the rest of us laugh.

"Here." I threw a bag of pretzals to Bridgette and Seth. "Always prepared." I laughed.

My phone vibrated from a text, so I grabbed it out of my bag:

_Hey Car X-) Srry i flipped out 2day, again. i was wonderin if u wanted 2 hang out this period?_

_-Ron_

I read then texted him back:

_Its ok. & i cant. busy studying with brig, raincheck though?_

_-Megan_

"Who was that?" Embry frowned.

"Just my cousin." I reassured him.

_Was Embry actually jealous at first?_

I got another text:

_Isnt that what study hall is for? lol and since when do you study? u always pass anyways. plz?_

_-Ron_

_Well, im with brig & seth, not sure u would want 2_

_-Megan_

_Nah, i still will. im pretty bored. r u guys at the table_

_-Ron_

_Yea, u should bring sum a couple of other people 2. people who already kno about the table of course_

_-Megan_

I could practically feel Embry's eyes either glued to me, or my phone. Probably both.

"Hey Bridgette. Ronnie wanted to hang out with us, and didn't really take a hint, so I told hm he could come over here with a few people, okay?" I asked, even though I already did. She just nodded.

I pulled out a notebook from my bag along with a pen:

_Ronnie is my cousin. He doesn't really like anyone revolving around Sam Uley...so if he freaks out, please don't retalliate, because it'd probably just get him even more mad. If he does get mad, I'll probably have to talk to him for a couple of minutes, and then I'd be back, okay?_

Embry was reading it as I wrote it, so I handed him the pen and paper.

_Sam isn't a bad guy. He's actaully pretty great. Besides, why would he care if I hung out with Sam? I'll try not to do anything to make him mad._

_And I'm sure Sam is, if you know him. We don't. It's different. He doesn't like Sam because he thinks that you're in a gang with him...I used to also. But now I'm pretty sure you aren't. My brother is John. He started to hang out with Sam a while ago. He wouldn't tell me why, he wouldn't even talk to us. We haven't really liked Sam since._

I left the part out about us making a pact not to join Sam.

_We aren't a gang. I can assure you that. I used to hate Sam you know. My best friends are Jacob and Quil. They both ditched me and went with Sam, I absolutley hated Sam, but I ran into Sam one day, and he wasn't at all a bad guy. I've heard John talk about you. Good words only. I'm sure he'll come around very soon. I'll talk to him for you._

Ronnie, Haley, Brian, and Mia walked over. "Hey guys." I smiled, looking apologetically at Ronnie. He shot a rude glance at me, then sat down at the farthest table away from me. Brian, Haley and Mia joined him. "It's okay." I whispered to Embry, as I lightly touched his arm, since he looked mad at Ronnie about that.

_Thanks. But I'm more worried about Ronnie. Can I tell you something? _I looked at Embry and he nodded, so I continued writing. _Ronnie, his brother, my friend Jade and I all made a promise the other day..._ I hesitated for a second._ The promise was that, we wouldn't join Sam Uley._

I had to be honest. I had to tell him.

_What about now? I_ _mean since that was before you met me. Life isn't about making other people happy, do what you want to do. Besides, it shouldn't mean giving up your friendship with him if you met or were friends with Sam._

I hesitated again.

_What was Jacob and Quil's excuse then? And John's?_

Embry's jaw clenched when I wrote that.

_That's different._

_Well, I don't see how._

_I'll tell you, I promise, but I can't tell you now. Just please don't bring it up again, okay? I will tell you soon._

I sighed, but nodded. I didn't want to upset him.

Embry wrote down on the piece of paper again:

_How about I take you to meet Sam and his fiancee Emily? Ronnie won't have to know._

I lightly smiled at that.

_Okay. When?_

_Tonight? Emily makes some amazing food._

I thought for a second. I was going to go see a movie with Bridgette, but I don't think she'd mind since she'd have a back-up plan. I looked at Seth and Bridgette and smiled.

_Sounds great. Maybe you could pick me up at 5?_

Embry's face lit up even more and nodded his head. On the bottom of the piece of paper, I wrote down my phone number, then handed it to him. He looked at it with a major smile on his face, neatly folded it up, then stuck it in his pocket.

I decided to go to study hall, so I could get some of my homework done. My morning classes at least. I could do my other one at lunch.

After school was out, I remembered I drove to school with Ronnie and Nathan today. What a joy it will be on the way back.

"Carson! How could you do that? Associate with the enemy!" Ronnie growled as I walked towards his car.

"He's not that bad Ron. Honestly. Besides, who do you think you are? My father?" I hissed back as I got in the car.

"We made a promise with each other." Nathan backed him up.

"Just because I talked to Embry doesn't mean I'm best friends with Sam. Besides, we don't even know him. He might be a good guy." I defended. I officially HATE promises.

"See. He even has you thinking like one of them now." Ronnie said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh wow!" I rolled my eyes. That was pathetic. "Do you remember when I asked for your opinion?" I asked Ronnie.

"Looks like you need it." he drove down the road.

"Well I didn't and I don't. Besides even if I was friends with Sam, it would be none of your business anyhow. It's my choice." I growled.

It _felt_ like he was trying to be my dad.

"Fine. Be one of _them._ Just don't come whining to us when they ditch you." Ronnie practically yelled.

Needless to say, the rest of the ride was quick and quiet.

**Hopefully this long ass chapter makes up for me not writing x] And for my errors...**


	4. A Beautiful Place

**That last chapter had more than 4,000 words. 4,286 to be exact. It used to have 4,592 words so I nearly doubled it! (: YEAAHHH! LIBREOFFICE DOWNLOADED! I GOTS THE SPELL CHECK NOW :D**

**_.Clearwater:_ Yes you can(: But I'll need to know more info about your character & which one. I'm making them either 15 or 16 though, since I don't want to many of them in the same exact age group**

**Playlist: **_The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars (My fav song now(:), Whoa by Paramore, Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's, Franklin by Paramore, Rebel Girl by Bikini Kill, Not Like the Movies by Katy Perry, I Caught Myself by Paramore, Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park, Young Forever by Jay-Z, Bot Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend, && Teach Me How to Scream by Brokencyde._

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm awful, I know! I was at a summer camp and I had no technology for a week, so I couldn't do anything but it was interesting. And what I mean by that is hilariously funny! Lol Including someone getting taped to a table...and a wall...ANYWAYS! I also started school, going to be THE BOMB this year, since my school FINALLY got a cute guy(; Sorry for the delay! CHAPTER FOUR!**

"Hey, Dad." I smiled at him, when I walked inside of my house. I set my bag on the kitchen counter and started to go through the kitchen. I found an apple in one of the fridge drawers, so I decided on eating that.

"Hey. Would you mind going to the store and picking up some groceries?" he asked me. He was reading a newspaper on the couch.

"Does this mean I'm ungrounded?" I grinned then took another bite out of my apple.

"Sure. The keys are over here." my dad told me. My dad, Logan Rivera, was officially awesome. He handed me some money and I ran out the door with my bag to my Land Rover LRX. It took forever to save up for this car, but it was worth it. **(A/N There're supposed to come out sometime this year, but I saw a picture of it and I was totally in love with it! xD it's supposed to unveil at October's Paris Auto Show. I'm gonna go! Not actually. I wish. lol Look for the photos on my profile. P.S. I just noticed Logan Rivera and Landrover are both L.R...ANYWAYSSS) **

I loved the exterior and interior of the car. The outside was black, and the inside was black and red, so it looked good with each other. It could use a new paint job though.

I hopped in the car, but decided to text Bridgette first:

_Hey bridge. somethin else came up. maybe u could go c the movie with seth? ;)_

_-Megan_

A huge grin spread across my face. She wouldn't mind being with Seth. She'd probably want to go see a 'scary' movie.

_R u sure SOMEONE didnt come up? ;D ok but thursday we hav 2 go 2 the movies_

_-Bridgette_

_:P Deal_

_-Megan_

I started up my car and drove to Forks. It had a bigger grocery store than La Push. I drove pretty fast there, it's a good thing there was no cops around. I pulled up to the store and shut off my car. I got out, locked it, then went inside. Almost always there was at least 35 costumers in the store.

I looked around and threw some stuff in the cart. Since I was going to Sam Uley's and Emily Young's house with only a few hours of notice, I figured I could make them something. I decided on getting things for the delicious Bacon Broccoli Tortellini Salad. It was also pretty easy to make. I added some more stuff to put in the cart that we could store, and hopefully not have John sniff it out. After wards, I checked out and drove home.

"Back." I said, carrying in 3 grocery bags.

"Hey." John walked into the kitchen. "Dad went to Nolan's." Nolan was an old childhood friend of my dad's. Nolan was married to a girl name Milena and had 1 daughter who was probably like 20 or 25 now, and moved away. I don't blame her.

"Then I guess you'll be the only one who has to deal with the smell of deliciousness!" I grinned and showed him the raw bacon, as I started to put the groceries up. As if on cue, John's stomach grumbled. I pointed at his stomach, "Nope!" then continued.

"Are you _seriously_ going to cook that and not give me any!" he whined.

"Well...you _can _get some, but you'll have to go to someone's house to get it..."

"Whose? When? Where?" John quickly asked, without any hesitation.

"Well, you know them and where they live..." I dragged off again.

"Well who is it?" John really wanted some bacon.

"Sam Uley's." I mumbled, just loud enough so he could hear though.

"What? Did you say Sam? What changed your mind about him?"

"Just thought I should get to know them if my little brother was hanging around them." I convincingly lied. Trust me, if I had to lie, I'd lie good.

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, believe whatever you want."

John narrowed his eyes at me slowly, then walked away, leaving me with a smug expression written on my face.

I made the Bacon Broccoli Tortellini Salad, which took less than an hour, so it was a quarter till 5 when I was done. I guessed John left since he never begged for the bacon. I wrote a note and put it on the counter:

_Dad- Went to the movies, be back later. Text me if you need me. -Megan_

And about minutes till 5, Embry was outside in an old truck. I walked outside with the bowl of food, and he got out to open the car door for me. "Thank you. Nice to see you have manners." I smiled and closed the door after I had put my seat belt on.

"I didn't know you were making something. It smells good." Embry sniffed the air.

"That's because it has bacon in it." I smiled. "I made something since it was such short notice."

We started to drive and had small talk, but he started to drive deeper into the forest. It got me worried right away.

"Um. Where are we going?" I asked, masking my shakiness.

"Sam and Emily's. It'll just be a few more minutes." Embry informed me.

Then, I started to glance around his truck, trying to see what I could use as weapons, just in case. Cigarette lighter, pen, and a book. I grabbed the pen when he wasn't looking and hid it underneath my arm.

A couple of minutes later, and we pulled up to a house. I guess I was worrying for nothing. I dropped the pen and got out of the car with the bowl. "Hey. You must be-ooh what's that?" a man walked up to me.

"Paws off. Megan, this is Jake. One of my stupid best friends." Embry joked.

"Easy on the best friends part. Not everybody needs to know." Jake teased him right back with just made Embry and me laugh.

We walked inside and saw most of the disciples in the house. I set the bowl on the counter. Someone ran up and hugged me. "You must be Megan. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Emily." Emily smiled and released me from a hug.

"I wish I could say the same." I smiled back, then my eyes caught glimpse of the left side of her face. There were 3 huge scars running down. I quickly snapped out of it and handed her the bowl of food.

"You shouldn't have. What is it?" she smiled and brought it to the kitchen. I followed Emily and Embry followed me.

"Bacon broccoli tortellini salad." I smiled.

"Mmmh! That sounds good." she grinned. "Embry, why don't you introduce Megan to everyone?"

Embry nodded and put his hand on my back, then led me to the living room. "Megan this is Collin, Brady, Quil, Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, and you already met Jake."

Sam walked over to me and shook my hand. "So you're John's sister? I thought his sister's name was Carson?" Sam asked me suspiciously.

"It is, Megan is my middle name. I just never liked the name Carson." I told him back, just as confident. I didn't want Embry to know my name was actually Carson either. And why did John tell him that? Sam nodded and smiled then went in the kitchen with Emily.

"Carson." Embry whispered in my ear, which gave me butterflies. Okay, I liked it when he called me Carson, but I'd still prefer Megan.

"My name is Megan." I giggled as I turned around and pocked his chest.

"Okay." he put his hands up defensively with a smile. I turned around and walked to the couch, which nobody was sitting on. "Carson." Embry whispered just loud enough so I could hear.

"Embry...Middle Name Call. Stop calling me Carson! My name is Megan." I turned around immediately.

"Isn't it now then?" he lightly smirked, which got me to laugh softly. "My middle name is Addin."

**(A/N I know you probably don't care, but I was going to make his middle name something else, then I really hated it so change it lol)**

Embry sat down next to me on the couch. I draped he legs over his.

"I hope you don't mind if I put my legs here." I had an innocent smile on her face.

"Not at all."

"Good, because I wasn't going to move them anyways." I laughed, which made Embry smile. I loved his smile.

"Oh really now?" he questioned. I bit my lip and nodded. "We'll see about that." Embry started to tickle me, which made me giggle and laugh out of control, until I finally sprung up minutes later and started tickling him. "Truce! I wave the white flag!" Embry managed to laugh out after 10 minutes had passed. I then stopped with a smile. I was nearly laying on him because of that. Which made my cheeks turn red, so I sat back up.

"Pay up!" Jared grinned as he shouted at Brady.

"Ugh, fine." Brady tossed Jared some money.

"You guys _bet_ on who was going to win?" I asked.

"I told Jared to bet on you." Kim smiled. "So I should get 50% of that money." she turned to him with her eyebrows raised. He happily handed it over to her.

_Kim and Jared were obviously a couple. A deeply in love one at that. They even looked adorable together. Same with Sam and Emily. Jared looked at Kim like Seth looked at Bridgette. I looked at Embry and lightly smiled as he turned to me. I wonder if we looked like how they do. Wait. Why would I even be thinking that? I barley knew him and I made a promise. _I slightly lied to myself. It felt like I've known him forever

"Hey, Megan. Want to go for a walk?" Embry asked me, filling the silence. He probably thought it was as awkward as a silence as I did. I nodded my head with a smile.

We started walking out the door when Emily warmly said, "Be back soon, the food's almost done!"

We both nodded and walked out. "Megan," Embry started, then slightly hesitated. "I was wondering if maybe you want to go on a date with me?" I smiled.

Oh god. It was impossible to resist his brown eyes. Ronnie's going to hate me but, "I'd love to." I smiled, as his own widened, which made me roll back my eyes and laugh.

"What?" he asked, laughing along with me, but dumbfounded.

"Nothing." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh really? Wanna play like that?" Embry grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybee!" I giggled. Embry ran behind me, wrapped his arms around my stomach, and lifted me off the ground. "Ahh! Put me down!" I begged, as we both just laughed more.

"Neveerrr!" I could tell Embry was smirking. He lifted me up even more, then laid my stomach on top of his shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you how strong you are?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"  
>"Well, I was hoping if I did you'd let me down?" I looked at him with an innocent smile.<p>

"Maybe. Lemme think..." Embry tapped his chin, "Nope." I gasped with a smile, then, hoping he was ticklish, I started tickling him. He automatically started laughing. Embry then, set me down and started tickling me. So, basically, we were both falling to the ground laughing. I fell on the ground on my back, laughing, as he got down and continued tickling me.

"Truce! TRUCE" I managed to say. Embry stopped and I sat across from him, barley an inch away, as we were both still slightly laughing. Then it got silent as we both smiled. _Oh no, he's about to move in for a kiss._"Maybe we should start heading back?" I asked.

"First, I want to show you something." he told me, as he stood up and held out his hand, to help me up. I smiled and took the gesture.

"Are we almost there?" I complained, as Embry and I were walking. He wanted to show me a cool beach that you have to hike to get to. "We've been hiking for like half an hour." I laughed.

"5 minutes. And yes, like 10 more." he smiled, next to me.

"Carry me!" I teased, as I started to lean on him, trying to mess up his balance, and failing.

"I can if you want." Embry stopped. Was he serious?

"I'm fine, I just like complaining." I laughed. "Plus I don't want you to fall and drop me!"

"I wouldn't drop you." he smiled, which made me red.

I stopped in awe as we got to the top of a beach. There wasn't any roads or anyone else at the beach, so it must have been hidden from the tourists. I have decided that this was my favorite beach. Partially because Embry showed me it. _C'mon, what would you think if a hot guy showed YOU something beautiful like this?_

**Baaahhhahahaha that's the end of this chapter! -points to self; Yeah, I know Imma bissshhh for doin that! Oh well(: Someone asked me if I was going to continue with this story, and I had like half of this typed up so I just finished it. You know who you are! XP I'll try to write more, but I just became a freshmen, so I actually get homework now! Lol So it may be at random times. I'll try every 2 weeks at the least, and if I don't post a chapter, just pm me and be like, get cho ASS back on there! Lol Going to try to write another chapter on Monday! We'll see. I had to go to the doctor today so I just decided to finish this.**

**If you read my author's notes, YOU'RE THE BOMB! :D And P.S. I'm making a long ASS bracelet lol as in it takes a long time, It looks cool(: I'll put a pic up if enough people want to see it. It's pretty good, considering it's the second time I've done this type!**

**LOVE YAAA (not really) JKKK! lol I hate that text word. jk. Bye! xD**


End file.
